clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Coruscant
|primary_terrain = Ecumenopolis|points_of_interest = *Jedi Temple *Senate Building *Coruscant Underworld *Various others|native_species = Human |immigrated_species = Many different species|language(s) = Galactic Basic|government = *Democracy *Galactic Senate|population = *Over 1 trillion **Over 50% humans|demonym = Coruscanti|major_settlement(s) = Galactic City|affiliation(s) = *Galactic Republic *Jedi Order}}Coruscant was a massive city planet in the galactic core that served as the capital of the Galactic Republic. Coruscant during the Clone Wars was the military and political capital of all republic activity and was home to Jedi Order and Republic Senate. History Important Incidents The Senate and Jedi council discussed many matters in the early Clone Wars, including the Malevolence crisis. Later, the Senate was able to vote over Jar Jar Binks and senator Kharrus to pay the bounty on Count Dooku. Kharrus died, and Dooku unfortunatly escaped. Bounty Hunter Cad Bane took the pay from Ziro to free him from the detention center. He first stopped in the Senate Building, where he killed two dozen Senate Commandos. He then entrapped a mass of Senators, including Padmé Amidala. He then furnished a deal with palpatine to free Ziro, Orn Free Taa replacing him. Cad Bane escaped, but his attempt at the Senators life failed. Important Buildings Senate Building This is a building where the Republic Senate met and carried about the business of legislating and debate. There was a vast rotunda where discussions took place between the hundreds of representatives and was easily the most memerable area within the building. There was also a power room, front docking bay, many hallways and several privot caucuss halls, all damaged during Cad Bane's attack. Republic Executive Building The building was a large domed structure adjacent to the Senate Building, the Building was the principal workplace of the Supreme Chancellor containing his office. It also served as a spaceport for landing vessels and transports. The building also housed the offices of many Senators. At the height of the Clone Wars the Building was epicenter for major discussions outside Senate sessions. Jedi Temple This was where Jedi discussed, researched, trained and were knighted. Masters reported to the Jedi Council countless times in the Clone Wars, and Anakin Skywalker was knighted by the masters, like Nahdar Vebb, who was knighted later in the war. Republic Judiciary Central Detention Center In 22 BBY, this building held Ziro, Lok Durd, San Hill, Whorm Loathsom and Wat Tambor at the same time. Cad Bane forced Orn Free Taa into the detention center, freeing Ziro. Possibly, in the wake of confusion, Wat and Hill escaped, hijacking a speeder and rendezvousing with other Separatist leaders. They escaped however, before 19 BBY, if not that way. Security Force Coruscant, under Republic control, was headed by the Republic Security, which consisted of the Coruscant Guard, the Senate Guard, the Senate Commandos, and Police Droids. Many members of the Republic Security were also sent to other systems like Thire, Jek, and Rys, who were sent with Yoda to a mission on Toydaria. Argyus_detail.png|Faro Argyus, former leader of the Senate Commandos Stone.png|Stone, a clone commander of the Coruscant Guard Clone-commander-fox detail.png|Fox, the head of the Coruscant Guard Coruscant guard.jpg|A standard Coruscant Guard clone trooper Jayfon-HC.jpg|Captain Jayfon, the newer leader of the Senate Commando, who also had to be replaced ﻿ Appearances * * * * * * *The Hidden Enemy *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (film) *''The Clone Wars: Prelude'' *''The Clone Wars: Shakedown'' *[[Rising Malevolence|Rising Malevolence]] *''The Clone Wars: Procedure'' *''The Clone Wars: Agenda'' *''The Clone Wars: Departure'' *Downfall of a Droid *Bombad Jedi *''The Clone Wars: Transfer'' *Cloak of Darkness *''The Clone Wars: Covetous'' *Lair of Grievous *Dooku Captured *The Gungan General *''The Clone Wars: The Ballad of Cham Syndulla'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *The Zillo Beast *The Zillo Beast Strikes Back *Holocron Heist *''The Clone Wars: Act On Instinct'' *Children of the Force *''The Clone Wars: Invitation Only'' *R2 Come Home *Lethal Trackdown *Assassin *Evil Plans *Hostage Crisis *Hunt for Ziro *Senate Spy *Grievous Intrigue *Brain Invaders *Lightsaber Lost *Sphere of Influence *The Mandalore Plot *Voyage of Temptation *Duchess of Mandalore *Heroes on Both Sides *Pursuit of Peace *Senate Murders *Witches of the Mist *Overlords *The Citadel *Citadel Rescue *Padawan Lost *Wookiee Hunt *A Friend in Need *Deception *Friends and Enemies *The Box *Brothers *Revenge *A War on Two Fronts *Front Runners *Tipping Points *The Gathering *Secret Weapons *Missing in Action *Revival *Sabotage *The Jedi Who Knew Too Much *To Catch a Jedi *The Wrong Jedi *The Lost One *Voices *''Star Wars: Darth Maul: Son of Dathomir'' *A Death on Utapau *The Big Bang *''Star Wars: Dark Disciple'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' Category:Planets Category:Locations Category:Core Worlds Category:Urban planets